


Easy

by paynesgrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: For Finn, things were no longer easy.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "yielding" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

Once, it had been simpler for Finn Hudson. His days, as mundane as they were, had been easier to define. They'd fit into uncomplicated, perfect little compartments. He lived with his widowed mom. He liked music. He was a quarterback and his girlfriend was head cheerleader.

Then came Glee club. Finn thought, why not - he could fit one more thing into his life, and he would express his deep appreciation for music. However, in the beginning, things weren't so simple. Life became complicated.  
Though, Finn accepted that some sacrifices needed to be made. Yet, Quinn was still his girlfriend, and even better (scarier) he was going to be a father.

He never thought Quinn would lie. She was pretty and pure. It was impossible, he decided. Some might call that dense, but Finn felt that was realistic. Why would he doubt his own girlfriend? He'd like to think he'd known her well enough.

He also thought he'd known his friend Puck well enough too.

Things were anything but easy, and Finn had to adapt. He admitted he was lost. His morning routine was alien to him. He couldn't just walk to Quinn's locker anymore. He couldn't hover over her, look into her eyes, and even if she scowled, see the love there.

Not anymore, and as much as he'd like to go back to the way they were, he yielded to the change. She didn't belong to him anymore, nor did the child he'd been ready to raise. When the lies came out, he was sure he didn't want it - or her anymore.

But the longing didn't go away that easily. Love couldn't die as quickly as anger, and it was harder to walk away from her when all he wanted to do was hold her like before.  



End file.
